Users of computing devices and communication devices often use such devices to find events of interest to them. For example, Eventful (which may be accessed through a web site or an application, such as the Eventful app for the Apple iPhone) enables users to find events of interest to them using a desktop computer, laptop computer, smartphone, or other device.